seanmorgan_nextgen_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Help:What is Next Generation CreepyPasta?
What Is Next Gen CreepyPasta? Many of you may already know what CreepyPasta is. If you don't, then there's a link for that, or a simple google search would answer that question. What is CreepyPasta for the Next Generation, or, if you prefer, Next Gen CreepyPasta? To put it simply, the point of NGCP is to take you to the next level of fear. For example, if CreepyPasta is Tim Burton, the NGCP is Stephen King meets Wes Craven in a dark alley. This LINK can help answer some more questions on this matter. What are some things to keep in mind when writing? Don't spam simple scary things. Blood, screaming, little girls. The goal is to make something even scarier than ordinary CreepyPasta. If your character miraculously survives the story, and there's no sequel planned, or your characters all die, you're doing it wrong. Your goal is to go deep into fear, to make the reader genuinely fear for their lives during those few moment when they are reading. Do everything in your power as an author to make them believe your story is real. Make them go insane if you can. Too Cliche? Or not too Cliche? We all know what a cliche is. The problem these days, people judge based entirely on cliche. Say, for example, the there are more than a few stories the involve a crazy girlfriend named Sarah, and in all of them, she stabs her boyfriend. This is cliche. Because of this, by the time someone writes a story about a girl named Sarah who was eaten by a mirror, no one cares, because they assume it's the cliche. On this Wiki, our motto is, "Cliche is OK!" The idea is to recycle the cliche. Take the cliche, and write the story around it in a way that the cliche is impossible to spot from the word go. If an author can make a cliche seem like a brand new story, then the cliche begins to dissappear. Can I become an Admin, or hold any kind of Moderator roll? For starters, I'd like to have at least two moderators rotating at any given point in time, but only to make sure people aren't spamming the wiki. I'm currently the only Admin, and I might consider adding up to two more, but only to help keep track of the site. To apply for the positions, you must post at least 2 Pasta's or Edit at least 5 SEPERATE posts. To apply, simply send your promotion request to any of the Admins. Info for them can be found at . -- Position: ( Admin, Mod, etc.) -- Prerequisites: (Stories posted, Posts edited, Reason for promotion request, etc,.) -- Contact Info: (Email) -- Name: (First - Last) -- Username: (Example5235) Your request will be reviewed, and decided in up to 3 business days. Please be patient. If your request is denied, we will E-mail you with the reason why. Please wait at least 1 MONTH before reapplying, or you may blocked temporarily, at Admins discretion. Pasta Rejection/Deletion? While this Wiki looks down upon rejection or deletion, and will not normally allow such acts, each submission may be subject to Immediate Termination on account of several thing. For example, Extreme Vulgarity, Personal Information, and Targeted Bullying are not acceptable, and are grounds for deletion of a Pasta, and possibly Account Blocking, if repeated intentionally more than 5 times withing a week. While a level of vulgarity is accepted here, mainly gore, too much can be offensive. Excessive use of cussing in comments, for example, will not be tolerated. Personal Information should never be used in and Internet Story, Creepy or Not. Targeted Bullying, whether it be by an Author, Moderator, or Admin, will not be accepted in Stories, Comments, or Messages. Category:Help __NOEDITSECTION__ Your friendly Founder - Creepy Sean - The Beast (talk) 06:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC)